


Life in the Dark

by Syrisa19



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bisexual Casey McDonald, Casey and Lizzie are half-sisters, F/F, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrisa19/pseuds/Syrisa19
Summary: When Cassandra was woken up the world changed. She has a 12 year old half-sister.  Now her mother is moving them away from their only home to be with her new husband.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi, Casey McDonald/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Life in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted a break from my longer projects and I was reading Casey and Derek pairings again. Loved the show when I was little and still enjoy the fan fiction about them.

Elizabeth and Cassandra glared at their mother as they help their mother and Vivienne pack. The council agreed to allow their mother to marry another human. Even though she is one of the nobles. It doesn't help that the future leader of the coven is backing Elanora.

"I don't understand why I have to go." Cassandra states as she picks up a box.

"Because, Cassandra, you were put under a sleeping curse that we finally broke." Vivienne winks.

Cassandra rolls her eyes at her. Vivienne has always been flirty, and honestly she knows that she is beautiful. The future leader looks as if someone made the night into a person. Dark skin and shimmering silver freckles looks like the night sky on a new moon's night. Silver curls pulled up into a messy bun with hints of falling stars framing her heart shaped face. Vivienne normally dresses in elegant dresses but today it's simple jeans and a t-shirt.

"No using old names," Nora says to everyone. "From now on Cassandra is Casey, Elizabeth is Lizzie, and I'm Nora."

"But I like Elizabeth and I'm not as old as either of you." She says. "And what about Vivienne? Is she coming to live with us?"

Both Casey and Vivienne give each other a heartbreaking look. Casey and her family are able to leave, but Vivienne isn't.

"We broke up, Elizabeth," Casey whispers shocking her half-sister.

The whole coven knows that Vivienne and Casey love each other. The two of them realized that they wanted different things. Vivienne is training to become the leader of the coven, and doesn't want to be in a relationship right now. Since Casey has been asleep she doesn't really know much about the modern world. Nora, Vivienne, and some of the coven members have been teaching her, but she really wants experience the new world herself.

Lizzie was silent as they finish up packing. Casey and Lizzie had to fill the car up while Nora and Vivienne stayed in to shadows of the coven's manor. Once they step back inside Lizzie speaks.

"What about school? Casey hasn't been to school before. How are you going to explain to George about looking the same?" Out of the three of them Lizzie is the only one able to naturally age right now.

"Some of the coven has been tutoring her. I also talked to some of our witch friends and they gave us something to help with the ages." Nora speaks fishing out both Casey's and Nora's rings from where she kept them safe in her purse.

Nora's ring is a simple gold band. Nothing really special except being pure gold and being 800 hundred plus years old. While Nora's is only single band, Casey's is a golden puzzle ring (Casey days it's a gimmel ring). There are three bands and taken apart due to not being worn. It's around the 500 years old.

"The rings give the illusion of aging?" Lizzie questions.

"Not really. It's more like a suppressant for certain traits. Suppresses the unaging side for mom, but it won't take everything away for her either. Once she takes it off she'll be back to looking normal." Casey speaks wearily. "Hopefully, the changes won't be to dramatic."

"What about you?" 

Casey pauses thinking. She isn't too sure because she isn't a pure vampire either. 

"We don't know. I know that I won't change much. Maybe I'll look like I did when I wasn't nearly 519 years old."

"You're only 514, Casey." Vivienne comments.

"What about my dad? How did you explain that Casey and I are half-sisters?" Lizzie won't stop until she knows that the humans will be safe.

"I used compulsion to make him forget that you nearly drank his assistant dry." Nora answers crossing her arms. "I even used it to make him believe that Casey is his daughter."

"Besides, Lizzie," Casey holds her hand up to stop Elizabeth from speaking. "You are a dhampir so you won't have to worry about not fitting in with humans."

Before Lizzie could counter by stating that Casey is half-vampire as well, Nora hands Casey her ring and makes here to her car. Casey swiftly fixes the puzzle ring and puts it on. Lizzie watches as her sister changes from what she has always been to what she must have looked like as a 14 years ago. 

"I forgot how much you look like your father." Nora whispers.

Casey smiles, but she looks sad. Her father wasn't human, but he wasn't a vampire either. From what Lizzie knows Casey's father almost got both Nora and Casey excommunicated from the coven; sadly in order to prevent that the coven made Casey kill him. Worst was that his wife was a witch and cursed Casey as a result. Lizzie was just lucky that the coven is more relaxed on humans than nonhumans.

"Okay, Lizzie, any more questions or objections?" Casey quickly changes the subject.

"Do either of you have your new birth certificates and other items in order?" Lizzie was out of arguments for now.

"Yes. Casey is fifteen years old, and enrolled into her first high school. I'm transfer from my old firm to the coven's firm in Ontario." Nora states as she starts to put on her protective clothes.

"Elanora, dont forget to wear that your ring is also allows you to walk in the daylight." Vivienne calls to her.

Casey stays back as she watches the vampire and dhampir get in the car. She looks to her ex-girlfriend. Vivienne smiles at the veawolf (Vivienne's nickname for half-vampire and half-werewolf). The vampire leans forward and kisses Casey on the lips. The kiss is bittersweet. Casey needed to live without being judged for her birth.

"I love you," Casey whispers to Vivienne.

Vivienne nods pushing Casey towards her family. Vivienne does love her, but she isn't in love with Casey any more. 

Casey is quite as they drive away from their home. It will be the first time away from their only home.

"Is there any thing else we need to know about?" Casey finally asks.

"Goerge thinks that we are originally from Toronto. We need to keep up with appearance."

"One of us isn't lying." Lizzie comments.

Lizzie was never told where Casey and Nora grew up. As far as she knows Casey and Nora were somewhere in Europe. She doesn't even have an exact date but of a rough age for her mother and half-sister.

"Mom, will you please tell us more about Goerge and his family. I want to know everything so I don't lose control." Casey says as she elongates her claws.

Three weeks later

The Venturi kids didn't trust these McDonald girls well mainly Edwin. Mari actually likes that the McDonalds are quirky. Derek would prefer it if Casey wasn't trying the way he runs the house.

It all started with the way they had to be invited into the house. George had to literally invite his own wife inside the house. Then they act as if everything was neat and organized. On top of that Casey single handedly brought in this weird storage shelf. No joke their dad tried to help her only to not be strong enough to left it. Plus Casey's eyes seem to turn red whenever she and Derek fight. Edwin even notices the McDonalds act nervous on a sunny day and even worst on a full moon. 

"I think they are aliens or something." Edwin tells Derek after watching them for a few months.

"Casey sure is, but Nora and Lizzie seem normal." Derek says not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"Explain Nora's strangeness during the day, or how about how it took about two weeks for them to have a normal sleeping routine." He has this look about him like he is trying to figure out a mystery.

"Nora said that their family has a history with serious sun allergies."

Goerge explained that Nora and the girls grew up with strict rules involving the sun. Casey even explained that her cousin died from the allergy. Of course it will take some time for them to be okay in the daylight.

"The sleeping route?" Edwin questions.

"They probably lived like that camp for people with sensitivity to the sunlight as well." Derek didn't really care.

He is more curious about the McDonalds. Casey just blew into school acting all cheerful and friendly. Plus she is flirting with most of the student body and no one is allowed to take away the ladies attention from him.

Before Edwin could say more, Casey and her new best friend walked through the front door.

"Hi, Derek," Emily smiles at him.

Casey rolls her eyes. Derek pretty sure she just gets annoyed by the sight of him. Honestly he doesn't care.

"Hello, Casey, Emily," Derek greets looking at them.

Edwin quite talking as soon as Casey came into the house. He just stares at her. Waiting for the monster strike. 

"C'mon, Em." Casey says. 

"Bye, Derek," Emily smiles happily.

Once in Casey's room the two of them drop their human act. Emily's family are some of the few vampire covens that don't live in one building, and they are friendlier to half-vampire as well. Emily is a dhampir and betrothed to the current leader of her coven. 

Casey remembers meeting Sheldon Shlepper when Nora had asked permission for both of her daughters to in London, Ontario. He agreed but Casey was on strict rules not to destroy the peace between the werebeast and local vampires. 

Which isn't anything new. Casey being half-werewolf made her one of the most dangerous creatures alive. She was just lucky that her mother is high ranking noble or else she would have been killed along with her father. Downside was that Nora had to agree to never become the coven's leader.

"How can you like that human?" Casey asked.

"Well Sheldon and I agreed that I can date whoever I wanted until it was time to marry." Emily says laying down on Casey's purple and pink bed. "Isn't it the same for your coven?"

"Vivienne won't be marrying a man, and our coven frowns upon half-vampires." Casey answers.

"You keep saying that. Was being a hybrid a deal breaker for your relationship?" Emily has always been curious about other covens.

"Yes and if I stayed she would have to kill me."

"Why?" 

"My grandparents were one of the founding members of our coven. Meaning that my family has claim for the throne." Casey informs her best friend.

"You could have dethroned her anytime." Emily concludes. "Well you're safer here and Shelly really loves your mom's advice."

"Yeah, I think we are going to love it here."

**Author's Note:**

> Just an additional note. I wanted the coven that the McDonalds to come from be much more darker and dangerous than the one Emily is in. Which is more open and light hearted.


End file.
